


A Time and Place

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Dancing Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Feelings, Love, M/M, No Beach Divorce, Protective Erik, Romance, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: He was lifted up suddenly and set into a lap, warm and soft. Erik was holding him, he felt a slight jerk rush through him and his eyes snapped open. "Erik!" He gasped and jerked again. Eriks arms tightened around him and he hummed along to the song, his mind brushing against Charles own as another spasm lurched through him. "It'll be okay Charles." Erik whispered into his hair. Charles whimpered and spasmed again. His eyes clenched shut and his jaw grit together.(Based off of Logan's Charles where Charles has seizures that cause him to kill those he loves. Without the killing.)





	A Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



Charles stood, looking out the window, his eyes looking down on the students learning beneath his favorite oak. He smiled to himself. In the background, the radio hummed.

_~There's a time and a place~_

 

The door behind him opened and Erik strode in, beaming.

"A new batch of children?" He asked in amusement. Charles huffed out a sigh. He turned towards Erik.

"Why? Why do you keep coming here?" Charles asked anxious lines appearing on his face. Eriks smile fell.

"Erik, i'm nothing more than a prisoner here, In my own home. Why do you stay." Charles stated turning back to the window.

"You're not a prisoner, You can come and go as you please Charles." Erik sighed. Charles snorted demeaningly.

 

  
_~For you to make your mark and show your face~_

 

"If i left my rooms i'd risk the lives of everyone here." He stated with a choked gasp.

"You risk your life coming here Erik. These walls are lined to keep me in. What if i had a seizure while you were in here! No one would be able to help until it's too late." Charles sobbed leaning forwards onto the window sill. Erik stepped forward and set a hand upon Charles shoulder.

  
_~There's a place in time~_   
_~When you must step outside the line~_

 

"Charles, I come here not because i am Obligated to, but because i want to. I don't want you alone. You've been getting better." Erik said leaning forward to snag Charles hand. He turned Charles to face him and looked into his eyes.

"You need to reacclimate yourself to be around others again. It's my fault you got hurt and the seizures began, Let me help you!" Erik said, his voice raising slightly.

 

 

_~So understand what I mean~_   
_~There is a time and place for you to have your dream~_

 

 

Charles lip wobbled slightly as a tear fell from his eye. He peered up at Erik.

"Erik." He inhaled.

  
_~But here and now may not be~_   
_~The time and place for you and me~_

 

"Please Charles." Erik said leaning forward, Resting their foreheads together.

 

  
_~You and me~_

_~It's the finest line~_

 

Charles let out a soft sob and pressed in close to Erik, arms wrapping around his neck. Erik Held him close, giving Silent comfort. Silent support.

  
_~A missed opportunity or the perfect time~_   
_~You must not despair~_

 

They stood there for a while, perfectly still, The Music slowly becoming louder, Clearer.

 

  
_~You'll recognise it when you're there~_

_~So understand what I mean~_   
_~There is a time and place for you to have your dream~_

 

The pair slowly began to sway and turn, a peaceful lull in time. Everything spiraling down into this one moment. Erik held him a little tighter when he slowly began to let go.

"Please, Hold on, just a little longer." Erik sighed burying his face into Charles neck. Charles was surprised, but he smiled to himself. Erik had his faults, but he knew when Charles needed love, needed to be wanted.

 

  
_~But here and now may not be~_   
_~The time and place for you and me~_

_~The time and place for you and me~_

 

 

Charles took deep steadying breaths, his eyes closing slowly, his mind going fuzzy. He drifted, lulled by the comfort.

  
_~There's a time and there's a moment you will see~_   
_~Don't lower your expectations~_   
_~There are no limitations~_

 

He was lifted up suddenly and set into a lap, warm and soft. Erik was holding him, he felt a slight jerk rush through him and his eyes snapped open.

"Erik!" He gasped and jerked again. Eriks arms tightened around him and he hummed along to the song, his mind brushing against Charles own as another spasm lurched through him.

 

  
_~There's a time and place for you and me~_

_~So understand hard as it seems~_

 

"It'll be okay Charles." Erik whispered into his hair. Charles whimpered and spasmed again. His eyes clenched shut and his jaw grit together.

"Run, Please." Charles sobbed. His hand clenched in Eriks own.

"Trust me Charles. It'll be okay."

  
_~There is a time and place for you to have your dreams~_   
_~Though here and now may not be~_   
_~The time and place for you and me~_

 

Erik pressed a Kiss into Charles temple.

"I love you. No matter what." He sighed rocking back and forth. Charles peered up at him and shivered. It was over. Almost as if it had never been. He blinked and swallowed.

"I love you too." He replied with a shaky tilt to his lips.

 

  
_~You and me~_

**Author's Note:**

> I was half asleep while writing this, please don't be mad.


End file.
